Guilty Pleasures
by yourstrulydani
Summary: Do you think that you already know your character well? Think again. This is a collection of drabbles about your favorite characters' guilty pleasures. Written for Elizabeth Blossom's amazing challenge, the Guilty Pleasure Challenge!
1. Severus Snape

Finally. Finally, my class for today has been finished, and all of my students have already left. I lock the door of my office and breathe in relief.

Yes, finally. I am alone.

I brush my raven hair back and tie it up in a ponytail in order for it to not get in the way as I indulge myself. I push back my sleeves, too. I don't want any obstacles as I treat myself. I retrieve the huge tub from a compartment behind my books on the bookshelf and grin manically.

This is it!

I open the tub of goodness as I lay down on my stiff bed and take a huge whiff of the sweet aroma- it smells immaculately. I bury my fingers in the popped corn, smothered and coated in salty caramel.

Yes, this is heaven!

I pick one perfect little popcorn and roll it in between my thumb and index finger, savoring it's perfect shape and coating of caramel. I then pop it into my mouth and close my eyes as the pleasure overcomes me. I taste the caramel as it melts on my tongue, a mixture of sweet and salty tingling my taste buds. The perfect popcorn comes next, the little tendrils tickling my tongue as it also slowly melts inside my mouth. I let out a moan of intense pleasure as the popcorn slides down my throat, to my stomach.

I want more!

I grab a fistful of the delectable snack and shove it into my mouth.

Yes, this is my heaven. I could forget all the weight on my shoulders as I indulge myself with the feast of caramel popcorn. I could even forget Lily Evans and her stupid little son, Harry! My dear popcorn... My sweet and salty caramel popcorn...

A smile spread to my lips as I finish the tub, thinking that I have a lot more in store.


	2. Draco Malfoy and Dobby

Draco had always been a secretive child according to his mother. He hid lots of things; secrets, mostly. Draco would be gone for most hours of the day in secret hideouts, only coming out when hungry. It worried Narcissa a lot, really, but Lucius told her that he would grow out of it. She believed him, of course, being the perfect submissive wife she is.

Lucius had never been so wrong.

Draco only trusted one house elf in their Manor, and that house elf was Dobby. Dobby was very understanding of his desires and wished to fulfill his master's requests. Dobby ventured to the Muggle world, stealing Muggle comic books from hobby shops in order to please his dearest Master. Draco, in return, would give Dobby a sock for his good deeds.

Dobby liked socks.

The two shared a bond over their shameful indulgences, defying unspoken laws of their culture. Draco wasn't supposed to adore Muggle comic books and Dobby wasn't supposed to crave for human clothing; It was against what they were.

Draco first held a Muggle comic book when he was a mere 8 years old in their trip to London. Draco was supposed to stay on his seat in the Leaky Cauldron, but opposed to being stationary- he walked out the wrong exit of the pub and landed on the Muggle street. He ventured for a bit, until he found a colorful book featuring a caped man. He picked the thin paperback up and started to read with immense difficulty. At first it was hard, but he became accustomed with Dobby's help. After the incident, Draco longed to read more comic books and wanted an entire, beautiful collection of it. He made Dobby build his own attic for storage of his beloved comic books. For hours a day, he would sneak up the said attic and read until he forgot the harsh reality of his life- he was Pureblood. All of his actions were monitored and criticized by his family members; "Don't do this!" "Don't do that!" Reading the comic books was an escape for him.

Dobby had always been aware that he was different from the rest of the house elves. Yes, he did like to work, but he demanded compensation- socks. He deeply worshiped his sock collection Young Master Malfoy had given him all throughout his services. Dobby had plain green socks, neon polkadotted socks, striped long socks, Slytherin-embroidered socks, socks with dancing hippogriffs, socks with frilly lace and even singing Weird Sisters socks!

Winky often gave him long talks on how a house elf should act. They should work happily, without compensation. She told him that Dobby was wrong! Dobby was a bad elf! Dobby did not think so, because Young Master Malfoy liked giving him socks... And Dobby absolutely loved receiving socks...

Dobby and Draco shared a bond over their shameful indulgences, and neither wanted to break free.


	3. Lucius Malfoy

_[A/N] Thanks to all the reviewers! Each and every review is deeply appreciated by me, as it keeps me devoted to writing! All reviews are welcome, positive or negative. _

It all started when the blond boy was mistaken to be a girl. His great, great aunt Constance visited for the Christmas Holidays not knowing that his dear nephew Abraxas had a son for a child. Lucius, with his mother's prodding finger urging him, accepted his great aunt's gift with grace. It was a Barbie doll, purchased from the United States of America. He was forced to like the gift, because Aunt Constance was not to be ridiculed.

Every year, his Aunt Constance would pay the family a visit, still unknowingly giving Lucius feminine gifts until his Barbie dolls grew to a huge collection in his room. Lucius learned to play with them because he had nothing else to do in his room, dressing them up and styling their hair. You see, Lucius had grown quite fond of their gorgeous silky, straight blonde hair. He began tending to his own, carefully shampooing and conditioning his hair. He made sure each and every strand of his platinum hair was soft and silky by brushing his long mane every night a hundred times.

Lucius also often talked to the unmoving dolls, expressing his great concerns and curiosity. What was it like to be eternally beautiful? To have perfect hair and a stationary smile? To sit still all day, worrying about nothing? To have no worries in the world?

As he grew old, his bond with the fit dolls did not waver even at the time of his marriage to the youngest daughter of the Blacks. Narcissa often complained at the staring dolls everywhere in the room. "It's unsettling and very unnatural for a grown man to have a collection of Barbie dolls!" Narcissa would often give him a loud earful. However, Lucius wasn't moved by her sermons. Lucius continued to collect his precious Barbie dolls, going all over the globe to collect limited edition pieces from different countries.

Before Lucius was carted away to Azkaban, he was given a day to say his dearest farewells to his loved ones. Seeing as Narcissa had no intentions of saying goodbye and his son Draco was too broken to talk, he resolved to bid his farewells to his Barbie dolls. He called them each by their own unique names and said a few words of thanks and goodbyes. He kissed the dolls' forehead before casting them one last glance and shutting the door behind him.

No doll would give him the greatest company in Azkaban, now.


	4. Bellatrix Lestrange

_[A/N] Written for the Title Challenge II - Behind the Mask, and of course, the Guilty Pleasures Challenge._

_Again, my deepest thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

Bellatrix had always kept it a secret. She hid whenever she did it or Obliviated a person when someone caught a tiny peek. Nobody should know! How would the Death Eaters think of her, obsessing over the Malfoys' cookie jar behind her mask of supremacy? She would surely lose authority over them. They would think that she was a weakling of a woman! It wasn't her fault that her sister, Narcissa could bake delectable cookies. Before meetings in the Malfoy Manor, she would always sneak down to their kitchen to check up on the Malfoys' cookie jar that was perched on top of the mahogany table. It was always filled with a variety of cookies, from normal chocolate chip ones to raisin-filled chewy biscuits. Bella would take a huge whiff from the jar, the sweet aroma making her mouth water with want. She dipped a hand in and savored the feeling of the lovely crackers beneath her fingertips. _Yes, cookies._

Time always seemed to stop whenever Bella picks a perfect-looking chocolate chip cookie. She admired the perfectly placed chocolate chips on the side and the small crumbs that clung to her fingers. She sunk her teeth down the sumptuous pastry and let out a deep groan as the cookie grazed her tongue. The chocolate chips melted with the heated wetness that was her saliva, tingling her taste buds. Bella could almost always finish a jarful if she hadn't been called upon by her Dark Lord. She bade the nearly empty cookie jar goodbye and sighed. She would have more tomorrow, anyway.

Bellatrix found it amusing to hear Narcissa scold the Malfoy Manor's house elves for the disappearing cookies. Her poor sister thought that the lowly house elves caused the great lacking of her just-baked cookies! Her little Draco didn't have even one teensy little bite...

Bellatrix grinned manically as she slipped a hand in her robes pocket, clutching a piece of Narcissa's cookies in her palm. Just one more...


	5. Hermione Granger

[A/N] _Not my best, but I enjoyed writing Hermione adoring One Direction! I'm a fan myself, and I'm going to see them soon for the first time! :D_

* * *

Hermione laid down on her bed in her home in Muggle London, a smile gracing her lips and earphones plugged in her ears. The voices of the boys filled her ears with wonderful tones as they harmonized and sung in the song. She tossed rolls of parchment from her bed to the ground as she was caught up in a bliss with the song. She couldn't bother with homework right now, One Direction was playing through her mp3! Their lyrics seemed to speak to her and wished that Ron would just confess his love to her (if he fancied her back, that is.)

She sighed contentedly as a particular song came to play. It was More Than This by the British boy band and she almost swooned as Niall, a member of the band, sung his solo.

_"If I'm louder, would you see me? Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me."_ Hermione softly sang.

Hermione was the typical nerd whom you wouldn't have guessed to like a mainstream British boy band. All you would think was that she would go home and study, do homework and study again. Truthfully, she wouldn't even bother to do her homework as soon as the boys' melancholy voices filled her ears! At Hogwarts, every time she was pissed or stressed or just plain gloomy, she would plug her earphones in her ears and cast a silencing spell towards the curtains of her four-poster. She would sing all her worries out loud and momentarily forget it all. One Direction was some kind of escape for her. Hermione would never admit it to someone because it might ruin her reputation of a nerdy know-it-all. It was alright for Hermione to remain a closet fan of One Direction as long as she wouldn't be thought of as stereotypical and mainstream.


	6. Lord Voldemort

**[A/N] My Mum, my little sister and I have been fans of ABBA since watching Mamma Mia. Truthfully, my summer won't be complete if I don't watch it! I hope you all like this little thing. Reviews are much appreciated!**

The Death Eaters in the meeting froze as they heard the softest of hums coming from the dark hallway to their left. They sat rigidly on their sears to welcome the Dark Lord as he graced them with his presence in the Malfoy Manor. "Let us start, my fellow men." He sat down as well, resuming to his soft humming of a song very popular back in the day.

_"Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to. Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you." _The Dark Lord quietly belted out as Dolohov started explaining on his plans on raiding Diagon Alley. Each head on the long table in the middle of the Malfoys' dining room tried not to turn at the Dark Lord's singing voice, which may cause them apparent death. _"Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo." _ he finished with a dark smile adorning his lips, appreciation of the song overcoming him. 6

It had been a while when the Dark Lord started being a fan of the band ABBA's songs. On rather gloomy evenings, some would hear the Dark Lord singing out Dancing Queen with Nagini hissing beside him as they both swayed to the music. He would also often sit by the balcony in the late afternoons with his beloved snake cradled on his lap, singing Slipping Through My Fingers. He would stroke the snake's smooth scales and sing softly to his pet. "_Slipping through my fingers all the time I try to capture every minute. The feeling in it; Slipping through my fingers all the time. Do I really see what's in her mind each time I think I'm close to knowing? She keeps on growing; Slipping through my fingers all the time."_

The Death Eaters were all amazed by the fact that the Dark Lord seemed to have an ABBA song for every crucial moment. He once sang Mamma Mia to Harry Potter when he tried to sabotage his arrival on the Burrow, serenaded young Draco with I Have A Dream when the poor boy struggled with insomnia, hummed Super Trouper when the green light from his wand erupted and hit a victim and belted Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! with their every success.

Often times, the Death Eaters would even find themselves singing along with their Master under their breaths.


	7. Luna Lovegood

**Also written for the Fanfiction Dominoes Challenge - Luna/Bella**

* * *

"Luna! Where are you?" Bellatrix screeched, looking around the crowd surrounding her for any sign of platinum blonde hair and her lover's signature radish earrings. "Dammit, where are you?!"

Luna was greatly distracted at the packed streets of an afternoon market in Ibiza by a woman selling a wide assortment of vegetable earrings and other bizarre jewelry. She felt sharp nails dig through her wrist just as she was about to pick up a peas-in-a-pod ring. Luna turned to the hand as it squeezed her rather sharply and pleasantly smiled, "Oh, hello."

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Bellatrix fumed, but her tone had a tinge of worry in it. "You could have been lost in the streets or kidnapped by masked men or even have your entrails sold in the black market!" her lover hissed.

"Oh, no. I was looking at these lovely earrings! I was thinking of buying this cauliflower necklace and these adorable cabbage earrings." Luna shook her head and grinned, holding up the cabbage earrings to her ears. "What do you think?"

"Well, err, you look adorable as per usual," Bellatrix tried not to look fazed by her choice of jewelry, "And I think you need that pair so your radish earrings could have a rest."

"You're right!" Luna clapped her hands and handed the old woman some money for the items she bought. "Thank you!" The old woman then wordlessly shook her head with a smile and dug a hand to her pocket. After a moment of digging around, she retrieved another pair of cabbage earrings, pressing it to Luna's palms.

"What is this for?" Luna frowned slightly. The old woman then pointed to Bellatrix and held it up to her ear. "I think she wants you to have one as well!"

"Merlin, no!" Bellatrix barked.

"Oh, come on. We'll have something in common on us. It's a gift from the lovely old lady!" Luna looked at her with such dazzling eyes, she just had to give in.

"Fine." Bellatrix then rolled her eyes, removing her emerald dangle earrings and replacing them with the cabbage earrings similar to Luna's.

"That's better." Luna pressed a soft peck to her cheek, and Bellatrix swore switching to her cheap earrings was very worth it.


	8. Oliver Wood

**Written for the Guilty Pleasure Challenge**

* * *

Wearing his animated Quaffle pyjamas, Oliver Wood tiptoed out his dorms and into the dark Hogwarts corridors. He had to be careful not to be caught- it was already long past curfew, after all. He casted a quieting charm on his feet and made himself invisible for the sake of sneaking out. He halted in any sign of warning, sensing his surroundings first before continuing on. Once he reached the grounds, he relaxed. The professors and the prefects don't really check the Grounds much in the depth of the night. With his invisibility charm fading off, he walked silently towards the Quidditch Pitch looking like a floating torso.

Oliver felt elated; he was to be alone with them once again! He picked up his pace and entered the old Quidditch broom cupboard with a skip. Finally! He stepped towards Fred's broom- an old, Cleansweep Seven; thoroughly used through the years. Sniffing the long handle with a deep breath, he could smell the old wood scent with a slight note of musk left. Sighing deeply, he moved to Angelina's Thunderstreak Delta. It was built for speed and accuracy, made perfectly for Chasers. The handle fit perfectly, hence the grip guards. It smelled very welcoming to him; a tinge of the wood musk and notes of Angelina's perfume. Lastly, he gravitated towards Harry's prized Firebolt. He had been eying it ever since Harry got it anonymously but had never had the chance to touch it despite his schemes. McGonagall just had to insist that she was to strip it down with Flitwick! Now that he had the Firebolt in front of him, he wasn't taking any more chances. He grabbed the handle of the famed Firebolt and felt the cool and sleek handle under his palms. He closed his eyes, taking a huge whiff of the smooth wood. It still smelled very new- tones of handle polisher still lingered upon it, the kind broom-makers use before placing it in its packaging. His fingers move down to the twigs. Harry did a perfect job on them since each twig was clipped to perfection.

A small hooting sound from his pocket alerted Oliver that it was time to go. Frowning deeply, he bid each of the brooms a goodbye. He tugged his hood up his head and casted an invisibility charm to himself once more. Stepping out the broom cupboard, he made his way back to the Gryffindor Towers.


End file.
